One
by Taxi
Summary: How did Darien feel when he became an orphan and no one was around to be his friend? This is a songfic about just that.


The song is 'One' by Metallica. I don't own the song or Sailor Moon. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!

"Where am I?" the small boy asked no one in particular. He was no more than eight years old with ebony hair and navy blue eyes. 

"You are at Tokyo Hospital," a doctor answered. The doctor was tall and very professional. He had hazel eyes with brown, slightly red, hair. He shined a light in the boy's eyes and started his examination.

~I can't remember anything

Can't tell if this is true or dream~

"You were in a car accident with your parents. Do you remember any of it?"

"N-no," the now frightened child answered.

"Can you tell me your name?" The doctor was writing notes on a clipboard now.

"I-I don't know…" The boy was about to cry. The name Darien came into his head. "D-Darien?"

~Deep down inside I feel to scream  
this terrible silence stops me~

"You were in a car accident with your parents," the doctor continued. He wasn't one to be a pediatrician. This doctor was all about being professional. He had little sympathy for these children. But, little did he know he was about to be transferred out of children's ward because of that. "They didn't survive. The hospital can't seem to find any of your family, so you will be sent to an orphanage as soon as you are fully healed."

~Now that the war is through with me  
I'm waking up I can not see  
That there is not much left of me  
Nothing is real but pain now ~

Darien's injuries were finally almost healed. He was leaving the hospital very soon. Only to go to the orphanage. Fiore (AN: Fiore is the guy from the Sailor R movie. He met Darien while Darien was in the hospital when his ship crashed. He had to leave because he couldn't survive on Earth for very long.) was also about to leave. 

~Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me~

Darien was very depressed and wasn't eating. The doctors had been forced to put him on an IV to feed him.

~In pumps life that I must feel  
but can't look forward to reveal  
Look to the time when I'll live  
Fed through the tube that sticks in me  
Just like a wartime novelty  
Tied to machines that make me be  
Cut this life off from me~

Darien wanted nothing more than to not be alive. His only friend was gone; he had no one to love him. The nurses were nice, but only pretended to care.  
~Hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God, wake me~

He started crying. The tears dripped softly down his cheeks onto his shirt. 'Why couldn't I have gone with them?' Darien asked himself. 'At least then I would have people who love me around.'  
~Now the world is gone I'm just one  
Oh God, help me hold my breath as I wish for death  
Oh please God help me~

No one seemed to want to help Darien. Everyone left the poor boy alone all day except to give him food he wouldn't eat and medicine that had no effect anymore. Darien's doctor feared what the small boy's depression would do to him.  
~Darkness, imprisoning me

All that I see  
Absolute horror  
I cannot live  
I cannot die  
Trapped in myself~

'I wanna go to Mommy and Daddy,' Darien thought. 'I wanna know what they look like. I wanna know what perfume Mommy wears. I wonder if it'll be like any of the nurses…I wanna know what it's like to be loved…' Crystal tears coursed their way down his face, leaving shiny silver trails down his cheeks.  
~Body, my holding cell~

A small girl with pigtails made her way into the room and laid her head on Darien's lap. Darien looked up suddenly and gawked at the girl.

"Boys aren't supposed to cry," she informed him. "So why are you crying?"

"If you must know, my best friend is about to leave me." Darien wiped the tears away. He wasn't going to look like a wimp in front of a *girl*. He noticed some roses on the floor next to her.

"What about your parents? Won't they keep you company?" She looked at him with big baby blue eyes. "My name is Serena. What's yours?"

"Darien. And my parents can't keep me company. They're dead." He rubbed his nose and sniffed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena said mournfully. "My mommy just had my baby brother. That's why I'm here. I'm a big sister today!" she said proudly. Serena picked up the bouquet of roses from the floor and very carefully extracted one. "These were going to be for my mommy and new brother, but you can have one. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Serena beamed at him.

"Serena! Honey, where are you?" a voice called from the hallway.

"That's my daddy," Serena told Darien. "I gotta go now." She got up and went towards the door. "Bye!" she said cheerfully and raced out the door to her father. Darien looked at the rose in his hand. It was a deep blood red with no thorns and a silky texture. He put it on the bedside table and looked out the window.

'Maybe I cold give that to Fiore as a going away present. It could be a sign of our friendship.' Darien smiled for the first time in a long time at the thought. 'Am I going to ever see Serena again? I hope I will. Even if she is a girl and a lot younger than me, she's really nice.'

His thoughts then came back to what his life was like. No parents, no friends to play with, no love…Darien became disconsolate again.

~Landmine  
Has taken my sight  
Taken my speech  
Taken my hearing  
Taken my arms  
Taken my legs  
Taken my soul  
Left me with life in Hell~

Okay, so you made it this far. Can you please review? Pretty please?


End file.
